1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a turbo-machine as well as a process for conforming the stator and rotor of a turbo-machine.
It is known to apply coatings to the blades of a rotor as well as to the walls of a stator of turbo-machines, which coatings are capable of being abraded off, and which are relatively complex in their construction. These coatings are applied for adapting rotor and stator and for reduction of the gap width between the rotor blades of the rotor and the wall of the stator.
2. Description of Related Art
From document EP1312760A2 a turbo-machine is known, and more particularly a gas turbine with a rotor and a stator. The wall of the stator is coated with a running-in layer. In addition, the blades of the rotor are provided with an abrasive layer, in which arbitrarily abrasive Al2O3— or SiC-particles are embedded in such a manner that during the rotation of the rotor blade tips these unevenly abrasively wear away the running-in layer. By the abrasive wearing away of the running-in layer the Al2O3— or SiC-particles arbitrarily embedded in the abrasive layer break off. This leads to an increase of the gap width between stator and rotor blade tips, so that the degree of effectiveness of the turbo-machine, which depends in large part upon this gap width, is reduced with increasing running time and thus requires the frequent reapplication of the abrasive layer. For renewing the abrasive layer the rotor must be removed from the stator and disassembled in a labor intensive manner.
Similar designs are disclosed in the documents DE 19653217 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,217.